As the Hours Pass By (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 8
"Hey! I think I found it!" Bash called the others from the Moon Grove to see what he discovered. The three were assigned by Eska to find another ingredient of Eska's spell---a crescent moon stone plate. Bash got a closer look and stopped, "Wait...I think this is just a rock, cleverly bent in a way." "Zis is a travesty!" Felipe put the top of his hand on his head, "We came from the starry skied portal to find nothing?!" "Look on the bright side!" Bash advised, "This place is designed to feel like we're actually on the moon! Plus, look at these beautiful golden plates of stars!" "True, zey are beautiful," Felipe agreed, "We shall keep looking!" As Felipe leaped foward into a new pile, Bash spotted Britze lying down in one, looking at the stars. Bash crept over to her and leaned down to her, "I don't think we're allowed to rest on the job." He smiled jokingly. Britze slightly smiled and giggled, "I'm not. I'm just looking at the stars." "Stars, eh?" Bash sat down next to her and looked too, "What do you see?" "Constellations of all kinds," Britze pointed, "The little dipper, Orion, the Cancer crab. Beauty to be honest." "True," Bash agreed, then looked over at Britze, "You know what I think?" Britze looked over and shook her head. "I think Eska will live," Bash stated, "Sometimes doctors can be a bit...miscalculating, and it'll be a beautiful future when we still have our friend with us...much like these stars." Bash looked over at Britze, "You follow?" "I guess," Britze answered, "I would be so saddened in this situation, yet you...you always find a positive route no matter what situation we're in...how do you do it?" Before Bash could answer, Felipe called to them, waving what looked like the right plate they were looking for. They rushed over to see what it looked like. "Amazing!" Bash commented, "Eska's gonna be happy when she finds out what we found!" Meanwhile, in the Midst of Open Minds, the last group was looking through the fog and grayness to find something in the blur. "How do we get a hopeful thought?" Spiro asked. "There's a machine that allows you to transfer your thoughts into a liquid container," Eska explained, "And ''this ''is called the Midst of Open Minds because sometimes your thoughts escape in the form of this fog." She stopped as she spotted her thoughts about Benny escaping and waved it away, "Hehe! Here," She got out her wand and shined a bright light, "This'll help us find the machine faster." As the two followed Eska, Benny looked at the fog around him. He then cupped a thought in his head that he had been keeping secret from his friends. He sighed and let that thought go into the Midst. "Found it!" Eska called to the orange machinery with a semi circle wired helmet. She quickly ran over to put it on, "Now, let's see if we can generate a hopeful thought!" Eska tried to think, but all she got was a brain fart, "Nope. I got nothing. I have thought process block." "Here, let me try," Spiro took the helmet off of Eska and put it on his own head. He sighed, "I don't have one either. Who on earth would think of a hopeful thought at this time?!" "Maybe I can try," Benny insisted. Spiro handed him the helmet and Benny put it on. In an instant, the machine dinged and out came the blue liquid in a small vile. Eska put the cork on the vile and gave Benny a thumbs up, "Wow! Uh, nice! Benny!" "What were you thinking to generate a thought?" Spiro asked, curious. "Oh, n-nothing," Benny blushed, "Let's go back through that Light blue-grey portal and get the vile back." Previous Next Category:As the Hours Pass By chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story